Lost time memory
by princesof-evil
Summary: Shintarou Kirasagi un joven que perdió sus recuerdos ahora ellos vuelven repentinamente atormentándolo con sucesos de su pasado relacionados con Ayano y Haruka ¿que otros recuerdos podrán aparecer ahora que esta relacionado con Kagerou Days ?


**Holaaa! Soy yo de nuevo, jeje, bueno esta vez le traje un fic de Kagerou Days/Daze, basado en el manga, protagonizado por mi pareja favorita AyanoxShintaro, amo a esta pareja, y sé que tengo que terminar otros fic como; colegialas, o mi historia, pero cuando me surgió esta idea simplemente la deje fluir, XD jaja, bueno sin más, espero que este fic sea de su agrado y con ansias espero sus reviews… ah otra cosa que se me olvido, Ayano está muerta aquí, no me maten n.n ahora si comienza el fic**

 **Lost time memory**

 **Capítulo 1: Sueños extraños.**

 **Pov. Shintaro**

 _Era una tarde normal, me encontraba en un aula de clases que me parecía extrañamente familiar, todo el lugar estaba vació… o eso creía…_

 _-Ne, Shintaro-san… – Una voz muy peculiar a mi lado me llama. Giro mi vista y allí estaba ella, una hermosa chica castaña, de ojos color café y una sonrisa cálida. Viste el mismo uniforme del instituto, el cual no me molestare en describir, porque es demasiado trabajo…_

 _\- ¿Hmn?… - contesto indiferente… ¿por qué me comporto así? ¿en verdad soy tan maleducado?_

 _\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – me pregunta inocentemente a lo que yo solo ruedo los ojos con fastidio – es que de seguro me la responderás… – juega con sus dedos tiernamente – y estoy completamente segura de lo sabes a la perfección… ¡eres muy inteligente Shintaro-san! – me alaga con una sonrisa._

 _-Dímela y ya, no tienes que comportarte como idiota… - Sip, en definitiva, soy un malhablado de mierda…_

 _\- ¿Por qué me olvidaste? – Pregunto y repentinamente sentí que mi corazón se aceleró – Siempre supe que no te importe… por eso olvidaste que estoy muerta…_

 _De repente todo el instituto se cayó en pedazos, dejando ver un funeral con pocas personas, y allí estaban… ¡ESPERA! ¿¡Qué hacen Kido, Kano y Seto aquí!?... De hecho, se ven más jóvenes, y Kano luce un poco más enano que de costumbre… y están… ¿Llorando? ¿Por qué le lloran a esa chica? ¿Se conocen?_

 _De repente veo a la chica que esta parada en frente de mi con su típica sonrisa y usaba una bufanda que rodeaba su cuello._

 _\- ¡Shintaro-Onii-chan levántate! – Espera esa se parece a la voz de Momo… – ¡Shintaro-Onii-chan baka! ¡Levántate de una buena vez o llamare a mamá! – ¿¡Acaso dijo que llamaría a mamá!? ¡Esa mujer es como el diablo en persona!_

 _Repentinamente siento que caigo al suelo…_

Me despierto en el suelo y lo primero que veo es el enojado rostro mi estúpida hermana Momo, frunzo el ceño. Me levanto con un poco de dolor en la cabeza. No recuerdo muy bien, pero tuve un sueño muy extraño.

\- ¿Qué quieres Momo? – Le pregunto sentado en el suelo, la verdad no tenía la suficiente fuerza para levantarme.

\- ¿Acaso no sabes qué día es hoy? – me pregunta con el ceño fruncido, la verdad no tenía ni la más remota idea de que día es hoy

-No – respondo desinteresado, la verdad hoy no estaba de ánimos para soportar sus reproches de "diva", ella es mi horrible e insoportable hermana, por desgracia, Momo Kirasagi, es una famosa idol, en verdad me gustaría que en este momento estuviera dando un concierto al otro lado del mundo

-Hoy se supone que me acompañarías al centro comercial, dentro de 4 días tendré un concierto en otro estado y tengo que comprar vestuario ¡Me prometiste que me acompañarías! – grita lo último, en verdad, ¿Cuándo carajos le prometí que acompañaría a esa loca idol al centro comercial?

\- ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? – pregunto totalmente confundido, estoy cien por ciento seguro de que no le prometí algo así, no quiero salir de mi habitación, ¿Acaso no comprende qué debo mantenerme en mi zona de confort?

-Ash… _–_ infla las mejillas completamente enojada. En definitiva, viene una larga explicación…

 **Fin de Pov. Shintaro**

 _Flash back_

 _ **Pov. Momo**_

 _Estaba sentada en el sillón disfrutando del yogurt que Shintaro escondió en el refrigerador, en verdad está muy delicioso… Tal vez Shintaro se moleste… nee~ no me importa de todas formas._

 _\- ¡Ah, casi lo olvido! – me levanto de golpe de sillón, casi se me olvida tengo que comprar la ropa, para el concierto… pero no puedo ir sola… ¡Ya se! Le preguntare a Shintaro… Ash, no puedo hacerlo porque después me responderá: "no quiero, déjame en paz"… Mmmm ¿Cómo lo convenzo? Mamá no está aquí por lo que no puedo amenazarlo con ella… de nada vale intentar ¿cierto?_

 _Me dirijo a la habitación de Shintaro, por suerte no estaba cerrada con seguro. Abro la puerta y me asomo en esta y veo que Shintaro está jugando con su Pc, como era su costumbre y Ene estaba observando como él jugaba. Me acerco sigilosamente._

 _\- ¡Momo-chan! – Grita la pequeña holograma virtual, con una enorme sonrisa. Ene te quiero, ¡Pero a veces eres demasiado entusiasta! Shintaro al parecer no se dio cuenta e ignoro por completo que Ene haya gritado. Me acerco quedando al lado de Shintaro que no quitaba la vista de la pantalla… sinceramente no sé cómo es que no queda ciego._

 _-Ne, Shintaro-Onii-chan… – Me responde con un 'Aja' – Sabes que dentro de cinco días será mi concierto en otro estado ¿verdad? – me vuelve a responder con un 'Aja' – Pues, quería saber si me querrías acompañar a comprar vestuario ¿Puedes? – ya calma Momo, después de esto no hay retorno._

 _-Sí, claro. –_

 _\- ¡Shintaro esto es importante y…! – Espera un momento… - ¿Dijiste que "sí"? ¿verdad me acompañaras? – Este es un momento histórico, no podría sentirme más feliz – prométeme que lo aras ¿lo prometes?_

 _-Sí, sí – me contesta desinteresado, sin duda mi hermano me acompañara. Quiero gritar de la emoción_

 _ **Fin de Pov. Momo**_

 _Fin del flash back_

 **Eso es todo ojalá les haya gustado, espero muuuy ansiosa sus reviews**

 **Sayonara, nos leemos pronto n.n**


End file.
